


Toy Distractions

by 3988Akasha



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, M/M, Twitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intending to buy a bridle for Arthur, Eames gets distracted by a twitch instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: bones_2_be

"Are you ready?"

Arthur shivered, knowing the question was rhetorical. The ropes binding his arms itched where they rubbed against his wrists. He focused on remaining still, on not seeking out more contact. Any movement would only make the ropes tighter.

Eames smirked down at Arthur, admiring the way he was spread out for him. He'd taken his time setting tonight's scene, wanting it to be perfect for them both. Mood he'd covered by dimming the lights, causing shadows to dance along the walls. For tonight's activities Eames had bought new window drapes (ones Arthur had almost orgasmiacally reacted to in the store) which were dark and lush, completely in contrast to the airy, billowy ones he normally kept in this room. Lightly, he trailed his fingers lightly across Arthur's bare ass, enjoying the way he shivered. The massage table wasn't the most practical setup, a bit soft for his overall aims, but soon enough it wouldn't matter. Arthur would scream in the most beautiful way before the night was done.

His eyes widened slightly when Eames dangled the chain end twitch in front of his eyes. Eames liked keeping his senses alert during their sessions. It thrilled Arthur as well, knowing he could cry out, knowing he could see what Eames was doing to him. Not that he would. Eames had rules. Arthur only broke the rules on purpose.

"Do you know how smooth this feels in my hands? Do you know how wonderful it will feel against your skin?" Eames's voice felt like sin and promise against Arthur's face. 

  
To demonstrate his point, Eames rubbed the edge of the smooth, supple rod against Arthur's cheek. Arthur moaned as Eames trailed the rod down his spine. He twisted in a useless attempt to see Eames as he moved out of his vision. 

  


  
“Soon, baby. Soon.”

  


  
Arthur clenched his jaw. He wanted to growl, to pout, to whine. None of those actions would encourage Eames to hurry the fuck up; it would unfortunately result in the opposite. He’d been dreaming about that damn twitch ever since they’d gone into the store. Eames’d gotten it into his head that he was going to put a bridle on him…that hadn’t worked out…because they’d both been distracted by the chain end twitch. Eames had wrapped the chain around his wrist and smacked the wood against his palm in an erotically threatening manner. They’d hurried out of the store and gotten each other off in the parking lot before going back in and buying it. 

  


  
Then the waiting had begun. Eames had hidden it somewhere in the house, but left Arthur little notes to remind him about it, about what Eames was going to do to him with it. Each time Arthur found a note he was completely hard by the time he finished reading it. The notes were filthy and just long enough to get him unfit for public. And, of course, Eames was nowhere to be found, leaving Arthur to have to take care of himself. 

  


  
“I’ll make up for it tonight. All those times I left you hard, aching for my touch.”

  


  
Arthur hated to love how filthy Eames sounded. When Eames rolled the twitch across his ass, his hips bucked hard, causing the ropes to dig into his skin. He soaked up the feel, the burn. Eames wedged the wooden part of the shank between Arthur’s ass cheeks, the wood spanning the length of his crack, the cold metal chain heavy on his lower back. Eames moved back into Arthur’s line of sight. He crouched down in front of Arthur and smashed their lips together, his teeth demanding entrance as they bit on his lips. Eagerly, Arthur opened his mouth, his ass shimming to increase the friction where the twitch rested along his crack. As Eames’s tongue plundered his mouth, Arthur couldn’t contain the pitiful noises coming from the back of his throat. He was helplessly hard and they hadn’t even started yet. 

  


  
“Mmm,” Eames pulled back with a wet noise. “I love the way you moan, baby.”

  


  
Eames reached into his pocket and pulled a piece of leather from his pocket. Arthur watched, eyes transfixed to each move Eames made, watched the way his fingers folded the piece of leather in half, the way they caressed the material. 

  


  
“Open.”

  


  
Arthur opened his mouth and Eames placed the folded piece of leather against his tongue.

  


  
“Close.”

  


  
Arthur tasted the leather, and the faintest hint of Eames, which he might have just imagined, but whatever, it made him happy. He hummed around the piece of leather where it rested in his mouth. 

  


  
Eames trailed his hand along Arthur’s body as he moved back to retrieve the toy of the day. Arthur shivered a bit as he felt the wood pulled from between his ass cheeks. Eames’s hand rested at the base of Arthur’s back, his thumb rubbing small circles. 

  


  
The wood hissed through the air as Eames brought the rod down against the meaty flesh of Arthur’s ass. His back bowed a little at the first contact. It wasn’t a particularly hard hit, but the contact was smooth and it made his ass hum pleasantly. The twitch came down again, hitting just slightly lower than the first strike. A third, fourth and fifth, all followed the same pattern. By the last strike, his ass burned. 

  


  
Arthur hissed as cold metal came into contact with his heated flesh. 

  


  
“Do you know how it feels? To know the rod is warm because of how it’s tenderized your flesh? Can you imagine? You look so beautiful like this, ass pink from my attentions.”

  


  
His words washed over Arthur like lava down a mountainside. The cool sensation vanished and was almost instantly replaced by the sharp sting of the rod against his ass. This time his back did bow, and his jaw clenched. Faintly, he heard the wood whistle through the air before it landed against his ass. He moaned, and arched, but didn’t wiggle. There was no wiggling allowed. 

  


  
Lightly, the chain slapped against his ass. He hissed through his teeth, well, he tried; it was difficult with the leather between his teeth. Over and over the chain lapped against his vulnerable flesh. He knew the strikes weren’t particularly powerful, but each stung in an exquisite way. This had become one of the things he liked most about Eames. He always knew. Somehow, the blundering oaf of a man knew how to make Arthur come undone, how to make him completely let go and just feel. Arthur felt right now. He silently rode on his sea of pleasure filled pain, knowing Eames would take care of him. In these moments, he was free from Dom and his endless needs, he was free from having to constantly be thinking to always be one step ahead of those around him. Right now, it was his turn to be taken care of, and he loved it. 

  


  
When the rod came down again, it took Arthur by surprise. He felt wetness at the corners of his eyes. 

  


  
“Tsk, tsk, what have I told you about tensing your body, Arthur?”

  


  
He shivered at the tone. Of course he knew better…he hadn’t been thinking. Which, he obstinately thought was the point of the entire exercise.

“I’m so proud of you, Arthur,” Eames continued, “I know you can take this so wonderfully.”

  


  
Eames’ words glided over his senses. He forced his mind to go blank. He forced himself to not think about everything he was escaping from during the nights he managed to be alone with Eames. As Eames’ words of encouragement worked their magic on his subconscious, he felt himself melt back into the table. As soon as he felt himself go limp, the rod screamed down on his ass three times in quick succession. He knew there’d be teeth marks in the leather. Eames liked that. Brute. 

  


  
Almost absently, the chain slapped against the side of his ass, close to his hip. He knew Eames was simply admiring his handiwork, probably rolling the wood, warmed on his abused flesh, between his hands. No doubt his eyes were closed, nostril’s slightly flared as he savored the feel, imaged other things they’d do. It smarted when he felt Eames spread his ass cheeks apart and once more rest the rod along his crack, the chain resting in the small of his back. 

  


  
He wanted to look at Eames, but he didn’t dare move. Instead, he let his head fall forward heavily. When Eames’ open palm landed on his skin, he hummed around the leather between his teeth. The sharp bite was brief, and Eames quickly soothed it with a gentle massage. 

  


  
Finally, Eames came back into Arthur’s line of sight. He knew he had a bright, goofy smile on his face, he knew his face looked flushed, tears dried to his cheeks, but he didn’t care. He felt. Tenderly, Eames ran his hand through Arthur’s hair, hand trailing down his cheek, thumb rubbing back and forth against his lower lip. 

  


  
“Open.”

  


  
Eames removed the piece of leather. He brought up to his face, inspected the teeth imprints Arthur’d left. A devilishly sexy smile made its way onto Eames’ face, and the warmth of pride spread throughout Arthur’s body; knowing he’d been the one to cause that look to appear on Eames’ gorgeous face.  
 

  
**~FIN~**


End file.
